Ginny Weasley's search for the BloodStone
by Ginny n Harry 4ever
Summary: Ginny Weasley was tired of waiting on Harry Potter. She was done. Little did she know that when he left for America to find the escaped Death Eaters, she would be more attached than ever. Post-DH. Non-Compliant to Epilogue. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I love stories, where Harry leaves not knowing he has a child. H/G is my favorite ship. I don't know if I am going to continue this story, I have a couple more chapters, but I don't know how far it will make it. So let me know what you think of the story in the Review Section. Thank You, and Enjoy.

June 5th, 2004

An exhausted Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway of her son's room, taking in the abandoned Hogwarts model that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had given him for his birthday just days ago. James Evan Weasley had turned four years old on June 1st. And she hadn't really comprehended it yet.

"I guess that's what happens when you work all the time" she thought bitterly to herself.

Watching as he slept. 'He looks so peaceful' she thought to herself, she couldn't help but notice his black hair standing out in contrast to the white of his sheets. Knowing his bright green eyes were hidden behind his sleepy lids. Not many knew she had a son. She had successful kept him under the radar for four years. When they went out in public she would give him Capillus Toffee that George had created three years ago. It would change your hair color into any color you wanted it to be. She had used it every time her and James had gone into public, transforming his unruly black hair, into a mane of red. It had been four years of stress but it paid off, she was left alone, and her son had gone unnoticed by the public eye.

She was exhausted from her shift at the Ministry, it was nearing 12pm and she wanted nothing more than to drink a cup of tea and call it a night. She worked at the Ministry five days a week 3rd in charge in the Auror Program. Although she was on call 24 hours, she usually got the weekends off.

She couldn't help her schedule, she was a single mother she didn't have the luxury of flexible hours. Her hours were centered around her son, and yet she wouldn't change their routine for the world. When James was born she had promised she would be there every morning when her son woke up, and every night when he went to bed. Monday through Friday Ginny would get up with James in the morning, make his breakfast and spend some time with him before she took him to school, at The Erised Academy for young Wizards and Witches at 10:00am. She would then apparate to work. Her house elf Tinky would then pick her son up from school at six, and would start dinner. Ginny then used her lunch and dinner break to go home at seven o'clock, and would eat dinner with him and usually watch him play on his broomstick until she put him to bed at nine. Then she would go back to work until 11:30. It was tough, and it took its toll on her, but it wasn't negotiable. James had lost to much in his life to not have his mother around. Her house-elf Tinky was a life saver. Tinky would watch James in the evenings, and usually bathed him and got him into his pj's before she arrived home for dinner. Tinky wasn't just a house elf she had become a confidant and a friend.

She closed the door and walked down the hallway that led to the rest of the house. Slowly she headed into the Kitchen picking up the cup of tea and biscuits Tinky had left there for her, thoughts still lingering on the little boy who was asleep in the next room.

'He's lost enough as it is' she said out loud to no one in particular as she travelled into the parlor to sit in her favorite chair in front of the fireplace.

She picked up the daily prophet her mother had sent over with the morning post, taking a sip of tea silently thanking Tinky for putting a warming charm on it. Scanning over the front page her eyes caught sight of the Headline.

_Harry Potter Two Year Anniversary Memorial Service Set To Be Held on July 31__st__._

'Stop it Ginny, don't think about him' she argued with herself, as she wiped away the tear that was already tracing its way down her cheek.

She sighed. 'I'm glad no one expects me to go' she mused. Her mother had probably hoped she would, but she knew she wouldn't. She couldn't.

Ginny was still dealing with the loss even though she had watched Harry leave long before that, telling him if he left there would be no need for him to come back. She had been childish and selfish then; she couldn't understand why Harry still felt the need to fight. He had already sacrificed so much. He had won, he had killed Voldemort, and she couldn't see why the ministry couldn't leave him alone and round up the rest of the death eaters themselves.

She remembered sitting in her room at the burrow, in the early morning hours talking with Harry in the time he had before he was supposed to leave. He had woken up before her and it had appeared that he was trying to leave without saying goodbye. This hurt her especially after everything that had happened the night before.

She had begged and pleaded with him to be done fighting.

"Harry," she said "you have done enough, why can't you let someone else clean up the mess"

"Ginny, you don't understand I have to make sure that the rest of the death eaters are either locked up in Azkaban or dead." He replied.

At this she had taken his hand, "but Harry, it's not your job, you stopped Voldemort, let the Auror's round up the death eaters."

"Ginny, I can't let any more innocent people die. Think of Fred, or Tonks and Remus. My godson doesn't have his parents because I didn't finish Voldemort in time.

At the mention of her dead brother's name, she had started to cry. She knew that Harry wouldn't let it go, and that eventually he would leave. She couldn't understand how he considered it to be his fault, but that was Harry, he had always been the one to take all the blame upon himself. Letting the guilt burden itself upon his shoulders.

"But _I _need you" she had told him. This didn't convince him; he just said he needed her to support him. So she told him, "If you leave Harry, don't worry about coming back. I won't wait for you like I did before; I wasted enough time waiting on the famous Harry Potter I can't go through that again."

Then she watched him walk out the door, only pausing when he stepped out onto the landing, looking back he only said "I'm sorry, love" and then she watched him disappear down the stairs.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning around nine o'clock stiff and groggy from falling asleep in the armchair. She listened for a moment, and resigned that James was still asleep in his bed. She went into the kitchen put the kettle on the stove, and went to check on James. She opened the door quietly, only to find James sitting on the floor playing with his Hogwarts

"Good morning my little snitch" said Ginny.

"Hi mummy" James mumbled, while urging his miniature Dumbledore to swim with the giant squid.

"Come here you" Ginny exclaimed as she swooped in and picked James up in her arms. "I want my good morning hug"

Ginny hugged James, and carried him out into the kitchen.

"So snitch what are we going to do today?"

"Can we go to Grandmum's house?" James asked.

Ginny thought about it for a moment silently thanking Merlin that it was a Saturday and she was able to spend some time relaxing today with James; She knew for a fact if she went to the burrow her mother would want to talk to her about the memorial service, but she knew that Victorie, her brother bill and sister-in-law Fleur's five year old would be there as well as Teddy Lupin, Harry's six year old godson and she knew James would love to spend some time with them.

"Sure" Ginny agreed. "Go put your clothes on, and I'll be in there in a minute to tie your shoe laces."

James jumped up with a howl of excitement and ran down the hallway towards his room.

"Don't forget your jumper" she called to his retreating back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, well this chapter is still too short for my liking, but school final's are coming up and I don't have much time to write, sorry.

Anyway, so here is Chapter 2, tell me what you think... Hope you like it.

* * *

The Burrow was the same as it had always been, and organized mess, constant chaos but Molly loved it.

She had come out of the kitchen just in time to see her daughter and grandson come spinning out of the floo network in a whirl of green flames.

"Hi Mum." Ginny said as she put James down on the floor and made her way over to give her mother a hug.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling? You look a bit peaky, have you been sleeping enough?" Molly asked.

But before Ginny could respond, Molly was already making her way over to greet her grandson.

"Why hello handsome, what's your name?"

"Grandmum, it's me James."

"What, no… it couldn't be. You are far too grown up to be my little James."

"It is me Grandmum look." James spun around in his spot as if to prove it was really him.

Molly picked James up and gave him one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh my, it is you, hello dear, you get bigger every time I see you." exclaimed Molly.

Ginny stood back watching the interaction with a half smile. She knew her mother loved James to pieces. She had been there from the moment Ginny had found out she was pregnant. She remember being so afraid her mother would disown her for becoming pregnant before marriage, but Molly had simply said what's done is done, and we will take it one day at a time. Ginny was scared and alone. No one had heard from Harry in the months that he had been gone, Christmas was closing in and the atmosphere around the Burrow was anything but cheerful. Ron and Hermione were barely heard from as they were pulling every resource they could to track down their best friend who had not contacted them since he left. The whole family was worried, they all knew that although Voldemort was gone, there were still many Death Eaters at large, and no one knew if Harry was alive or dead. And there she was thirteen weeks pregnant, alone, and trying to keep from falling asleep at the dinner table.

Her mum speaking to her brought her back to the present.

"What was that?" she asked her mum.

"I said" Molly repeated in a firm voice, "you need to come into the kitchen and sit down while I make you a cup of tea and some biscuits, you look like death warmed up."

"Okay, where are Teddy and Victorie? Ginny asked.

"Oh, I suppose they are around her somewhere, probably out in the garden wreaking havoc with the gnomes. "

Just then Ginny distinctly heard a noise somewhere between a scream and a bark that she recognized as belonging to a gnome in the garden, and then the laughter of two young children drifted into the house. Ginny just smiled to herself, she remembered when she was younger how she would terrorize the gnomes out of frustration of being at home by herself when Ron had gone off to Hogwarts, leaving her to spend her days with her mother.

"Snitch, go play with Teddy and Victorie, but please try to stay away from the gnomes, they probably aren't too happy right about now" she told him knowingly, he grinned at her and she watched as he ran out of the house to play with the two other children.

She cast a hearing charm on the garden, which worked as muggle 'baby monitor' would, once satisfied she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"He looks just like his father, when he grins like that" Molly mused, "don't you agree darling?"

"Can we not talk about Harry mum?" said Ginny, trying to prevent the conversation. She knew once her mum got started it would be difficult to talk about anything else.

"Ginny, I think we ought to. His memorial is just over a month away, and you will be expected to attend. I know you're hurting, the service is meant to honor him, and celebrate his life. Ginny, it's been two years. Remember what Kingsley said about not hiding from the past."

At this she snapped her head around to stare at her mother in contempt. "Hiding from the past, is that what you think I am doing? I know he is dead mother I was there when Kingsley told us that a Death Eater camp had blown up, and Harry had been there. Believe me I remember, I think about it every day, so trust me you don't need to remind me, and tell me to stop hiding from the past because I can't hide from it, it haunts me wherever I go." At this Ginny rose from the table and stormed out of the house. She saw James playing in the paddock, so she decided to take a walk down to the lake that she used to visit when she was little.

Ginny sat down, and rested against a willow tree looking out at the lake. She sat there crying for a while willing herself to think of anything else, but slowly she slip back into the memory of that night.

_On that night Harry had been gone for almost three years. The past few weeks had been awful, there were rumors of deaths, and no one had heard from Harry. Ron who had been working as a Auror since the Final Battle, had just returned home from his honeymoon with Hermione. Everyone was on edge, it was Harry's birthday and although no one seen or heard from him they were all secretly hoping he would show up at the burrow just like old times._

_Her dad, the Minister of Magic, and Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt had apparated to the Burrow late that evening, he told her that he had news regarding Harry and requested that he speak to everyone in the kitchen. She had been holding a fussy James in her lap; Ron was holding Hermione's hand, as she laid her head on his shoulder. The rest of the family all stood around the table silently._

_They told them that a large Death Eater camp had been invaded in the States, and in a fleeting attempt to keep the Auror's from receiving any information, one of the Death Eaters that escaped blew up the camp._

_Everyone knew that something was wrong, Kingsley a man who always wore a broad smile on his face, was for once somber. Ginny though that a Death Eater camp blowing to pieces would be a good thing, bloody hell she thought it was a great thing. _

_Kingsley told her family that in the past few months the Department of Mysteries had created the charm, Signatura Semita, to pick up a magical signature and track it. Kingsley explained that wizards, witches, and magical creatures, are born with a unique magical signature, those individuals who are exceptionally talented will have stronger magical signatures. Also, the type of magic that a person performs also affects the person's signature. He told them that "Voldemort had a very dark and tainted magical signature, where as Harry's was very bold and pure." He said that the Auror's were now using magical signatures to trace the Death Eaters that had escaped capture after the Final Battle. Bill asked Kingsley what this had to do with Harry. Kingsley explained that Harry always had a strong magical signature, especially after the Battle. A DoM official and a team of Auror's investigated the site, and while they were trying to decipher who had been there, they were surprised that they could detect Harry signature around most of the camp. But there was a problem. It seemed everyone immediately knew something was horribly wrong, her mother had grabbed her father's hand, clutching it tightly. And Hermione had whispered "oh no" and buried her face into Ron's neck. Everyone else was unusually quiet, but all had pained expressions with misty eyes. But she had to hear it, she need him to explain what happened. Kingsley told her when the Auror tried to trace Harry's signature, his wand jerked upwards and remained vertical until he ended the charm. Kingsley explained that it meant that there was not a magical residue to trace. He had explained to her that a wizard or witch keeps their signature until death, at which time it dissipates. Therefore if there if a residue isn't found, it means there isn't a person to hold the signature. Kingsley concluded that Harry had probably been in the camp when the Death Eater had blown it up. Kingsley admitted that they still hadn't caught the Death Eater that has set the camp on fire, because the residual spell can only detect who's signature it was and trace the signature to a direction, i.e. north, south, ect. But Ginny hadn't been paying attention; she had just stood up and went upstairs to her room, and locked the door. The next day she had moved into the flat that she lived in now._

She knew that was the best thing she could have done. Her mother had been heartbroken when she and James left the burrow. But she needed to be somewhere where she could start over, and in time her mother understood that. That was when she joined the Auror Program. They were still rebuilding the ministry, and they were in need of Auror's so it had been easier for her to get ahead. She finally understood why Harry had felt the need to help. She had worked hard for the next two years, and now she works just under Kingsley and Ron, who are Head Auror and 2nd in command, respectively.

'Stop being a bloody baby' she scolded herself as she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

Ginny stood up and headed back up the road to the Burrow.


End file.
